dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs Luigi
Dan Hibiki vs Luigi is ZombieSlayer23's 9th DBX! Description Street Fighter vs Nintendo! These two may be extremely dumb, but they sure do make people laugh at their stupidity! Who will prevail in a battle of ridiculous, stupid, fighting sidekicks? Who do you want to win? Dan Luigi Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Dan is seen training in his dojo, kids watching in boredom as Dan demonstrated how to punch and object. He quickly placed an apple on the table, and with a simple gesture with his hand, he slammed his fist into the apple. The apple formed a small dent, but nothing special. Dan yelled in pain and gripped his hand tightly, kids laughing all around him. Dan stopped what he was doing and realized he was getting the student's attention. Dan: So, uh, you want to see me get hurt and stuff? I'm going to punch a stone brick! The students awed and Dan placed a brick on his table, but before he could do so a doorbell rang and in entered Luigi.... with a hammer. Dan screamed in fear but quickly got his senses together. Dan: How dare you walk into.... This dojo! Prepare.... For a beating! Luigi flung his hammer into the air. Luigi: Luigi time! Dan performs his Legendary Taunt, Luigi laughing at the gesture but slowly deep down, fear erupted through his stomach. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Seth: 0:00 - 1:09) Dan: Prepare for the power of Sai-''' Dan is knocked clean on the side of the head with Luigi's hammer, blasting him through several cabinets full of fake trophies, and the students roar in happiness. Dan busts out of the cabinet and cracks his knuckles, trying to look intimidating. Dan: 'All right! I'll admit, wasn't expecting that! However, it's not enough-' Luigi punches Dan right in the crotch, causing Dan to leap into the air from the force. Dan is forced through the ceiling and onto the top of the dojo, gripping his balls tightly. As Luigi leaps onto the roof as well, Dan summons all of his courage and lands a Koryuken into Luigi's chin, knocking Mario's brother into the air. Dan then fires a Gadoken into Luigi's face as the plumber went down to the ground, but the tiny ball of energy evaporated before it even came close to it's target, and with that Luigi slammed into the ground with no extra damage. Dan: '''Oh you have got to be kidding me! Dan fires several more Gadokens at Luigi as the plumber gets up, and soon it was a shower of Gadokens being fired at Luigi. Luigi opened his eyes wide in shock and started running around in circles, frightened for his life. He thought his last happy memories as the energy balls approached Luigi, Luigi's head covered under his hands. Several seconds flew by. Luigi eventually opened his eyes and watched as the last of the Gadokens were evaporated into nothing. Luigi laughed courageously and rushed at Dan, giving him his opportunity he needed. Dan: Wha...... (Cue: RWBY Soundtrack: SSSN vs NDGO: 0:18 - 1:22) Dan is instantly socked in the gut by Luigi’s hammer, knocking the sensei backwards. Luigi then pulls out his tiny blue mushroom, and without hesitation e gulped it down. Dan shrieked in fear as Luigi slowly formed into a smaller and smaller form of Luigi until you could see a tiny speck of green on the ground. Dan, unable to see the speck, started to freak out and run around in circles. He felt a punch in his gut and was thrown backwards. Suddenly, a tiny hand grasped his leg in mid-air and started to spin Dan around in circles. After several seconds Luigi managed to let go of Dan, hurling the fighter off the building and too fall to his doom. Dan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-''' Dan is thrown into hanging clothes on a pin, wrapping the fighter up until the clothes were completely covered around Dan, stopping Dan from falling. Dan managed to let out a sigh of satisfaction, but the sigh stopped when he realized a hammer was being hurled at the rope. Before Dan could scream, the rope cut the rope instantly and continued to drop Dan. Luckily, it wasn't even that big of a drop considering the clothes that stopped Dan from the majority of the fall. Dan crashed into the ground with a BAM! Dan quickly got up just in time to see Luigi leap from the roof and down onto the ground, pounding his hammer into the ground, barely missing Dan. Dan: '''So you can turn tiny! Still not enough! Dan fires more Gadokens at Luigi, Luigi blocking the attack with his hammer. However, when Luigi thought the attacks were over, Dan managed to land a Dankukyaku into Luigi's head, knocking the plumber straight through a pillar and causing several pillars to collapse on top of him. Dan turned to walk away as the pillars toppled on top of Luigi, but after 1 pillar managed to damage Luigi, the plumber pulled out his Star and quickly activated it, becoming untouchable for several moments. Dan quickly turned after hearing the noise and screamed in alarm. Luigi bolted at Dan, hoping to finish the fighter off. Dan quickly turned around once more and bolted as fast as he could, crying as he did so. Luigi, obviously faster than Dan, managed to slip on some of the wet tears on the ground and collapse onto the ground, instantly losing his star powers. Dan huffed to himself for a moment before laughing. Dan: You have been so foolish to challenge me! (Cue: X-Men Anime Intro: 0:00 - 0:56) Dan and Luigi rushed at one another and collided fists, a surprising gush of wind echoing from the impact. Dan managed to push his fist forward with all of his strength, punching Luigi's own hand into the plumber's face. Luigi stumbled backwards as Dan fired an EX Gadoken, dealing extra damage and causing Luigi to fly into the air. This gave Dan the opportunity to land a Koryuken into Luigi's chin, slightly breaking a bone in his chin. Luigi cries in alarm as he was crushed into the ground, his body in a tangled mess. Luigi managed to break out of the mess and hurl his hammer at Dan. Dan barely avoided the attack, swiping sweat off of his forehead. Before he could do anything else, he was socked in the face by Luigi, blasting Dan backwards. Luigi then activated Double Cherry, igniting 2 of Luigi. Dan, nearly on the verge of fainting, managed to toughen up and fire himself and attack the 2 Luigi's. He landed a successful punch into one of the Luigi's guts, but the other Luigi kicked Dan in the spine, knocking Dan forward. Luigi #2 was able to knock Dan into the air with his hammer, both charging up a blast from their hammers. Dan noticed this and performed a Dankukyaku, escaping the box of trouble and landing behind the 2 Luigis. This gave Dan the opportunity to perform his Ultra Combo, Shisso Buraiken, landing a series of punches and kicks into the two Luigi's. Dan manages to land one last kick into the real Luigi, causing the plumber to be stunned momentarily. Without hesitation, Dan landed his hardest Shoryuken yet into Luigi's chin, snapping the plumbers neck to the side and causing Luigi to blast head first into a giant boulder, shattering the plumber's head. Luigi #2 immediately evaporated, signing Luigi's death. Dan, jaw-dropped, slowly got his senses together and did his victory dance. Dan: Finally! I actually won! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Dan Hibiki!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music